Murray Logan
Murray Logan is a very smart, talented dog. He has a girlfriend named Beyonce (poodle) so Murray is the Jay-Z in the movie. Throughout the movie, you see Murray in the first and last story. He is portrayed by Winston Caroll. Beauty vs Beast (first story) Jake Logan and Murray were the best friends until Julianne came along. In this scene, Jake was the science whiz, Julianne was the pretty girl, and of course, Murray was the dog. Jake is the science whiz who needs a partner for a science project his friends are no good when it comes to helping out a science project or any other project so that's where Julianne comes along. Julianne is a popular girl who will do anything to get an A in class. She uses smart boys who have no chance of getting a girlfriend in their near future so she dates a boy and dates another boy then another, then another at the same time for a solid A. Julianne asks Jake to be her partner so he agrees. When Jake arrives home with Julianne to work on their project, Murray smells something fishy and not just his dog food. Murray goes out to the hall and takes a rest and then Julianne gets a call from her friends at the mall, and Julianne goes out to the hall so no one could hear her conversation and that's where Murray hears her conversation and gets mad. At the dog park, Jake, Murray, and Julianne, while Jake and Murray were playing, Julianne was pretending to read a science catalog but she puts a magazine inside to make it look like she was researching facts for the project. Murray came and put the ball in Julianne's designer dress, she got mad and threw the ball as far as she could to get rid of that dog for a while. Savannah, who was also at the dog park was skateboarding when Murray came and started to ride the skateboard with Savannah. Jake took Murray back and Savannah left. The next day, Jake was eating cereal and Murray was waiting for the mailman to arrive. Murray knows what's junk and what isn't so he puts the junk in the recycling box and puts the non-junk somewhere else. Murray noticed one letter was from Julianne so he decided to flush it down the toilet. Jake took the letter just in time and called Murray a dumb dog and left. After school, Jake brought Julianne home to work on the project and Murray was helping Jake's mom paint. Jake and Julianne went upstairs to Jake's room and it was all trashed but his NASA award was safe since Jake taped it to the wall. Julianne looked at the card she gave him that was all destroyed by Murray after throwing it in the toilet and sat down on a chair full of poodle white paint. Jake went downstairs to yell at Murray and left Julianne in his room. Julianne had enough of that dog and had a plan to get rid of Murray so she took Jake's NASA award. The following morning, Julianne was out jogging and stopped by Jake's house, she took out his NASA award out of her sweater and sprayed her perfume in his award knowing that when Murray smelled it, he would throw it the toilet. She threw it in the mail and just as she knew. Murray smelled it and threw it in the toilet, but Jake knew that Murray was holding his NASA award. Gallery To view his gallery, click here. Avalon Greene Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Male Characters